Pixar Ball
A yellow ball with a blue stripe and red star, known as the Luxo Ball '''(aka '''Pixar Ball), first appeared in the Luxo, Jr. short as a prop for Luxo, Jr. Since its debut, it has made several cameos in other Pixar films, most prominently in the Toy Story films. Appearances *In Toy Story, a ball rolls down the hallway of Andy's house as Sarge helps a "wounded" soldier to an indoor plant. A little later, one of Andy's friends bounces the ball up the stairs to Andy's room. Later, when Buzz proves to the toys that he can "fly," he bounces off the ball when he jumps off from Andy's bed. *In Toy Story 2, one ball appears in a TV commercial for Al's Toy Barn. Later, after the toys enter the toy store, one ball can be seen on the floor to the left, and a whole container of those balls can be seen to the left of the door when exiting. *The design and color scheme of the ball appeared on the floor of the circus ring in Red's Dream. *In Boo's room in Monsters, Inc. *In the Dentist's waiting room in Finding Nemo. *One of Violet's toys in the alternate opening to The Incredibles. *One of Jack-Jack's toys in the short film Jack-Jack Attack. *Falling out of Presto's sleeve in Presto (at 2:34). *Under Alec Azam's ear in Presto (at 2:59). *On the floor of a neighborhood child's room in Up. *On one of Russell's merit badges in Up. *Hidden in images in the membership page on The World of Cars Online website. *The design (yellow with a blue stripe and red star) appears on a tile on the side of Sunnyside Daycare in Toy Story 3. *Inside the sandbox at Sunnyside Daycare in the end credits for Toy Story 3. *As a projectile and various other uses in Toy Story 3: The Video Game. *As a bonus in the Toy Story 3 mini games "Woody's Wild Adventure" and "Daycare Dash." *During the credits of Cars 2. *In the video game Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure. *As a badge in Merit Badge Mayhem. *In Ratatouille: The Video Game. *In the video game Disney INFINITY. *In the Witch's cottage in Brave. *On the Scare Games walls in Monsters University. Advertising *In the double feature trailer for Toy Story and Toy Story 2 in Disney Digital 3-D. *''Toy Story 3'' posters and teasers. *In the 2011 State Farm commercial (at 0:14) on some of the "pet" trains. Non-Pixar appearances *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Creature Comforts'' (green star) *''Blue's Clues'' (red stripe and blue star) *''Rugrats'' (green with orange star and purple stripe) *''Garfield'' comic strips *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Mickey Mouse'' Trivia *In Up, the Ball is shown as one of Russell's badges. In Merit Badge Mayhem, it is hinted as the Beach Badge. *The Ball is also in the Toy Story Treat ''"Oooh, Ball!". Gallery Pixar Pixar_Ball_(Luxo_Jr).jpg|Luxo Jr.'' Pixar_Ball_(Red's_Dream).jpg|''Red's Dream'' Screen_shot_2011-07-04_at_12_49_33_PM.png|''Toy Story'' Pixar_Ball_(Toy_Story).jpg|''Toy Story'' Cameo-toystory2-ball.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' CameoofLuxoball-6.png|''Toy Story 2'' 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-08-29_at_4_49_29_PM.png|''Toy Story 2'' 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-08-29_at_4_51_11_PM.png|''Toy Story 2'' Cameo-monstersinc-ball.jpg|''Monsters, Inc.'' Finding_Nemo_Toy_Story_References.jpg|''Finding Nemo'' 1000px-That's_an_alternate.png|The alternate opening of The Incredibles Cameo-jackjack-ball.jpg|''Jack-Jack Attack'' 1000px-JackJackAttach-PixarBall01.png|''Jack-Jack Attack'' 1000px-Isn't_that_just_a_little_out_of_place_.png|The Membership pages of World of Cars Online Presto-ball1.jpg|''Presto'' at (2:34) Presto-ball.jpg|''Presto'' at (2:59) Pixar_Ball_(Up).png|''Up'' (Russell's badges) 1000px-Luxoballandlostoinup.png|''Up'' 1000px-ToyStory3-teaser001.jpg|''Toy Story 3'' teaser 1000PX~4.PNG|A tile on Sunnyside Daycare has the yellow surface, blue stripe, and red star of the ball. Ball_ts3appearancecreditsend.jpg|Credits of Toy Story 3 LUXO_3.png|Woody's Wild Adventure: A Toy Story 3 game LUXO_2.png|Daycare Dash: A Toy Story 3 game 1000px-Ts3vglb2.png|''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' Ball-StateFarm_commercial.png|2011 State Farm commercial ("Pet" trains) 1000px-Kinect-Rush-Ratatouille.jpg|''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' Merit_Badge_Ball.png|Merit Badge Mayhem 1000px-Ball.jpg|''Brave'' monsters-university-03.jpg|''Monsters University'' Non-Pixar TiggeronLuxoBall.jpg|''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: "Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible" Toystoryball lilostitch.jpg|Lilo & Stitch'' Pixar Ball Mickey Mouse.png|''Mickey Mouse'': "Dog Show" Category:Objects Category:Toys Category:Pixar Category:Toy Story Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Brave Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Lilo & Stitch